Yukio Igarashi
Yukio Igarashi (五十嵐 雪緒 Igarashi Yukio) is one of the main characters in Rifle Is Beautiful. She is a member of the Shooting Club. Appearance She has short length icy blue hair and sapphire blue colored eyes. Yukio wears a overall white colored rifle clothing with dark gray sections. Personality Yukio is not expressive, rather has a very reserved personality. However she does appear to be very charming when she does show emotions. Although generally not outwards expressive, she smiles when she attains the highest score in a shooting match. It is said that watching her shoot is similar to watching a precision machinery as her shots are always accurate and on point. Story Yukio is at school when she comes across an application form on the floor. When Hikari Kokura reopened the Shooting Club, Yukio was one of the first members Chapter 1 and volunteers herself as the fourth member required. In the practice room she notes the rifle laser is not going off and speculates on whether it was charged. When it comes to her turn she attains the highest score of the group. One week later she checks information on her phone to help explain what the beam rifles are to those unfamiliar with them. Heading over to Erika’s house with the other club members, Yukio tries on an especially large pair of pants and coat. After Hikari chooses the coat for her, Yukio suggests that they all go shopping to spend time together. After visiting a supermarket she eats the snacks they bought, at Erika’s house. With the small number of members, Yukio voices it is important who is here, not how many people there are.Episode 1 When the girls wanted to take part in tournaments, Yukio suggested organizing a practice match Chapter 7. Thanks to that, the girls went to train with the Asaka Academy club Chapter 8 Listening to Hikari explain how she can get distracted, Yukio can relate as when she tries to study, she wants to begin cleaning her room. As Erika explains the rules of a match, Yukio compares it to a story concerning a queen whose starving citizens could not eat bread, so gave them cake instead but the meaning is not explained to the others. The match begins and Yukio steadily fires towards the targets. After the results she hears that Erika expected more out of her, and with tears welling up in her eyes she states she ran out of allergy medication. After discussing methods of relaxation, Yukio waves goodbye to the other two as she joins Erika in her direction. When midterm exams arrive, Yukio sits the tests before re-joining the club activities. Taking part in P.E together, Yukio is struck out in the game of baseball by Erika. With nationals, she is just as keen as Hikari and Izumi in preparing for them, and attempts to persuade Erika to arrange practices with other schools.Episode 2 Relationships Hikari Kokura Finding her with the other two members at the time, Yukio offered to become the fourth member. She can relate to Hikari getting distracted easily. Izumi Shibusawa A member of the Rifle Shooting club, who she gets along well with both in club sessions and outside of school. Erika Meinohama She tells her fellow rifle club member that she is having fun when Erika comments on her serious expression in practice. Akira Shinonome Quotes Trivia * The name Yukio 'means "snow" (雪) ('yuki) and "thread" (緒) (o'). * Yukio's surname '''Igarashi '''means "five" (五) ('i), "ten" (十) (ga) and "storm" (嵐) (rashi). Gallery Ch2 Yukio Igarashi.png|Yukio in chapter 2 yukio being charming.png References Category:Characters